


i'd be the one to warm you in winter

by hamiltrashed



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Cold Weather, Foreplay, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Mid-Season 06 Premiere Mini-Challenge, Snow, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrashed/pseuds/hamiltrashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl go to New England for a Valentine's Day vacation. Rick bitches about the cold and Daryl is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd be the one to warm you in winter

**Author's Note:**

> I live in Maine. It is very cold. I do not like it. This was born from that. Bless my beta, Michelle_A_Emerlind, as always for contributing her time and comments to this lil ficlet!

" _Let's go to Maine_ , he said. _It'll be fun_ , he said. Didn't say it'd be fucking negative eleven billion degrees."  
  
Daryl tugs his scarf up to hide a smile as Rick stumbles across the threshold of the cabin, tracking in a fair amount of snow and starting to shed layers as soon as Daryl shuts the door.

Daryl kicks off his boots and heads across the room to get a fire going while Rick continues to bitch behind him.  
  
"Told you to bring a hat, y'know," he interrupts Rick.  
  
"You also said it'd be winter. I thought you meant _winter_ , not the damn arctic circle."  
  
Once Daryl has a decent fire started, he turns to find Rick struggling out of wet jeans that were already abnormally tight to begin with and are now painted on after shoveling through the snowbank that had boxed them in. He bites back another grin and takes off his own jacket, slipping out of wet pants and a too-cold shirt before crossing the room to help Rick.

He runs his fingers through Rick's curls, brushing away snowflakes, and leans in to press a kiss to his lips.

"They're blue, aren't they?" Rick mumbles, and it amazes Daryl that he can still be dramatic while being kissed.

"Yes, you're _dying_ ," Daryl indulges him between kisses, rolling his eyes. "Now shut up and lemme get a last kiss in before you drop dead."

Daryl continues to kiss Rick's mouth, his jaw, down to his neck, reaching between the two of them and starting to work Rick's jeans and boxers down over his hips, hands chasing them over every inch of bare, chilled, bright red skin. He lets one hand linger between Rick’s legs, brushing his knuckles across his cock.

Rick jumps at his touch and lets out a half-laugh, half-gasp. "Gettin' a little handsy there, Dixon."  
  
"Mm," Daryl responds, licking up along Rick's throat. "It _is_ Valentine's. Whole point of this vacation. Or you too busy bitchin' about the cold and snow to remember?"  
  
Rick trails a hand down Daryl's back. "Valentine's isn't 'til tomorrow, you know."

"Oh, okay," Daryl says innocently, stepping away and turning to walk toward the bedroom, intent on changing. "Well, if we aren't allowed to fuck until _tomorrow_... guess you can warm yourself up..."

Daryl barely gets one step away before Rick full on tackles him, knocking them both to the floor beside the fire. Daryl wins the half naked wrestling match that ensues and drags Rick's jeans and boxers the rest of the way down, shivering when he straddles ice cold thighs.

"You're such a pain in my ass," Rick grumbles as Daryl leans forward, pinning Rick to the floor with his body.

"Nah, but I'm about to be," he says with a smirk. "Tell you what, I'll fuck you nice and slow and after that, you can bitch all you want about how them snowflakes almost killed you.”  
  
Rick gives him the finger. Daryl just smiles and kisses his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Josh Pyke's song "Warm In Winter."


End file.
